Ava Simmons
Ava Simmons was a mercenary working for the Shadow. She was killed by Wes Roth in 2001. Biography Ian Johnson's Death After Ian Johnson is killed by the Shadow Dylan Bowen has finally located the Professor’s hideout and the Shadow decides to travel there with four of his mercenaries Ava Simmons, Joel Lane, Lewis Porter and Nixon Randolph, but since Bowen is not needed anymore and he accidentally revealed his first name the Shadow puts a bullet in his head too. Attack on the Professor’s Hideout As the Shadow and his men arrive at the Professor’s hideout Willie asks them what they want only to be riddled with bullets from Ava Simmons. Then, Sooraj, hearing the noise escorts Wendelin Aschenbrener to a safe place before heading out with an assault rifle. He waits for them to enter in an elevator shaft and shoots Lewis Porter dead but is shot in the leg and falls down a shallow elevator shaft, causing the Shadow and his mercenaries to think he’s dead. Then the group arrive at the Professor’s hideout and the Professor’s guards Zak and Henry enter first but are riddled with bullets by Simmons, Joel Lane and Nixon Randolph. Yahir manages to wound Lane in the leg causing him and the others to retreat. Planning Their Next Attack The Shadow and Ava Simmons are planning their next attack when Stanley Rose bursts into the room annoyed at their defeat at the Professor’s hideout but the Shadow gathers up the best of the best mercenaries and sends one of them, Zachary Lowe to their hideout, on the way out Rose’s guards Neil and Gustav insult and threaten the Shadow. Capturing Tyrone Tyrone and Jade are searching for a corrupt politician Erick Garrison in Northern Rhode Island when the Shadow and his men Ava Simmons, Aiden Robinson and D'Angelo Tillman and arrive at his house and try to capture them but Jade kills herself to not be taken. Tyrone is then tortured by the Shadow and accidentally reveals the group’s location before being shot in the head and dumped on a river by Robinson. Then the Shadow, Robinson and Tillman stay to watch over Garrison’s house and the Shadow sends Simmons and mercenaries to attack the Casablanca. Attack on the Casablanca Ava Simmons and her mercenaries arrive in armored trucks and motorcycles at the Casablanca and gun down the main guards Leon and Conner. Then, Ethan Chapman rings the alarm, causing all guards to prepare for combat and Wes Roth and the Professor enter through the back entrance to help. Oscar, Dwayne, Victor, Sooraj and Yahir get into position too. Then shadow mercenaries storm the Casablanca and the first one is killed by Oscar with a heavy shotgun and a second one is killed by a guard before the guard is gunned down by seven more of them. Oscar, Dwayne and Victor get miniguns from the first mercenary and shoot five more mercenaries and then Yahir snipes a mercenary from the stairs. Then one of Chapman's friends Tamir, having heard of the attack, arrives at the Casablanca and shoots two more mercenaries before he is shot in the leg by Simmons and runs to hide in an armored truck. Inside two more guards are shot dead by a mercenary before he is shot dead by Wes Roth. As more mercenaries with Simmons try to infiltrate Chapman’s office but before two more mercenaries are shot dead by Chapman’s guards Tommy, Alan, Cyrus and Chace and a third one is sniped by Yahir. Then Alan, Cyrus and Chace are shot dead by the remaining mercenaries while Tommy escorts Chapman to safety. Then when Chapman are surrounded by mercenaries Tommy takes a grenade, puts it in his mouth and sacrifices himself to kill six more mercenaries. Another mercenary is about to shoot Chapman but he is shot by the Professor and he escorts him to safety. Tamir finds heavy weapons in the truck and goes back inside. Meanwhile Simmons goes to kill Chapman and she manages to shoot him in the back but she is immediately shot in the back of the head by Roth. Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased